Don't Let Me Go
by BrianaRamma
Summary: What if when Liv died that wasn't the end for her and Tyler? What if the Parker family still had a chance at surviving? How will they finally be rid of Kai? A new spin on the events after the Gemini coven dies. It will include the rest of the mystic falls gang, but it'll focus more on the Parker family. I obviously don't own the vampire diaries. All credit goes to the show.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I've only ever written fanfiction for the Fosters, so hopefully I do a good job. It's going to seem a bit Liv/Parker Family Centric because they were my favorite storyline. I can only take so much of Delena and Steroline or whatever their ships are. I liked more witchcraft and witches on the show, but unfortunately they took that away from me.**

 **I'll only continue the story if I get a good response. If not too many people are interested I'll probably just delete it. So, all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

(Note: Italics is Liv's point of view/Narration/Thoughts…the rest is general point of view)

 _It's cold. And dark here. I can hear people talking, but it's too dark to actually see who's talking. Where the hell am I? What happened?_

 _I was watching Jo and Alaric get married, I remember that much. But, the rest is a blur. It's like it was a dream and it's not coming back to me all of the way. Think Liv! What happened at the wedding?_

 _Alaric had just finished telling Jo how much she loves him, which was actually really sweet. Who knew he could be so romantic? He was always so boring in class. Jo was about to start her vows and then…KAI!_

 _Kai stabbed Jo! Oh no! God, I hope she's okay. I know we haven't spent that much time together, but that's only because it's been one thing after the other. I was so wrapped up with not wanting to merge with Luke and then getting over losing him and then Tyler that I haven't had the chance to make our sisterly relationship a priority. She's my sister. Aside from dad, she's all I have left. She saved me from Kai, multiple times. She has to be okay!_

 _But, that doesn't explain where I'm at. What happened next? Jo was on the ground. Alaric was cradling her and Kai was making some stupid remarks like he always does. Then, he did something and everything went black. Whatever he did caused me to pass out. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is waking up next to Tyler. He was hurt and dying and…so was I. Oh my god! Kai was dead and I was dying and so was Tyler. I couldn't let him die. Not like that. So, I told Tyler to kill me to trigger his werewolf curse. I mean I was dying anyway. What was the point in both of us dying?_

 _So that's where I'm at. I'm dead! Well, that's just great! I spent all of that time worrying about having to merge with Luke and dying in the process and now the entire coven is dead anyway! So what the hell was the point in all of that!_

"Liv?"

 _I know that voice. Where do I know that voice from?_

"Liv!?"

"Who's there!?" Liv yelled, trying to sound intimidating.

"What? You don't recognize your own twin?"

Luke stepped forward so that Liv could actually make out who he was. The second Liv saw Luke's smile she froze. She never thought she would see that smile again.

"Luke!" Liv ran forward and jumped into Luke's arms. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I think I have a pretty good idea. I mean I did watch you pretty much try and kill yourself after I died."

"I missed you. Losing you hurt too much."

"I know, but I knew what I was doing. I knew the chances of me surviving the merge weren't great."

"That's why I was supposed to merge with Kai!" a female voice is heard.

"Is that?" Liv questioned slowly.

Jo stepped forward with an angry expression, glaring at her younger brother. "This is why I was supposed to merge with Kai!"

"You already saved us once sis, it was time for me to return to favor," Luke tries to defend himself.

"Yeah, well I'm your big sister. I was supposed to protect you. Not the other way around."

"Well, it doesn't really matter now anyway. We all ended up dying. This whole thing was for nothing. You dying, all of it was for nothing," Liv stated sadly.

"Not quite," Luke stated with a mysterious smile.

"What do you mean Luke?" Jo asked intrigued.

"I'm dead, for good. There's no way out of this for me. But, you two aren't staying here."

"We're not?" Liv asked confused.

"Nope, you're going to go back to your bodies."

"Um, Luke, Jo was stabbed multiple times by Kai and I was strangled to death by Tyler. I don't think there's any way that we're surviving that."

"Wait, you were strangled to death by Tyler!? Tyler strangled you!?" Jo asked surprised.

"Well, it's a long story," Liv smiled.

"Short version is our sister is in fact a martyr who is in love with a werewolf," Luke joked.

"That's not funny Luke! Besides, don't you mean was in love with a werewolf?" Liv stated sadly.

"No, I mean is. I'll explain everything, but we don't have a lot of time left together."

"Why?" Liv questioned.

"Because, soon you two are going to be sucked back into your bodies."

 **So, just a short first chapter. Next one will be longer if any one is actually interested in reading.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll definitely be continuing this story. I'm really enjoying writing it. Hope it goes well!**

"Luke, Jo and I are dead. Death is permanent. The only way we can come back from that is if someone were to perform a resurrection spell and seeing as the entire Gemini coven died with Kai, there aren't exactly many witches to perform the spell."

"Come on Liv. You should know by now that death isn't always permanent. I mean you did spend a lot of time helping the vampires of Mystic Falls," Luke replied with a smile.

Jo and Liv share a look while they let what Luke said sink in.

"Wait, are you trying to say that we're becoming vampires?" Jo asked.

"Did either of you have vampire blood in your system when you died?" Luke asked in an obvious tone.

"I didn't! Liv?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Then, no, you're not becoming vampires. But, someone else is."

After a moment, Liv caught on to what Luke was trying to tell them. "Kai! Kai's becoming a vampire," Liv realized.

"What!? How!?" Jo asked.

"Lily Salvatore," Luke responded. "Kai made a deal with her. He agreed to free the heretics she was held prisoner with. In exchange he wanted her blood so that he would become a heretic himself."

"Kai was already an evil psychopath! You're telling us now he's going to be even worse?" Liv asked.

"I know, I didn't think it was even possible for Kai to get any more evil than he already is," Luke responded.

"Plus, if he followed through on his end of the deal he just unleashed a bunch of evil power sucking vampires," Jo added. "What I don't get though is what Kai becoming a heretic has to do with us coming back to life?"

"The entire Gemini coven is linked to their leader, Kai. When Kai died, so did all of you. But, it works the other way around as well. When Kai wakes up, so will the entire Gemini coven," Luke answered.

"What about the babies?" Jo asked in concern.

"Don't worry. My nieces and/or nephews are going to be just fine," Luke assured Jo.

Jo sighed in relief as she put her hand on top of her stomach. Liv smiled at Jo's relief. She was glad that her sister wasn't losing all chances at happiness. Jo deserved to be as happy as possible. She had saved her and Luke from Kai and continued to put them first even now.

"What are we going to wake up as? Witches, vampires, or heretics?" Liv asked.

"You'll still be witches. Kai's the only one that will wake up different. Everyone else will just come back to life. But, listen, you're going to have to protect Kai if you guys want to stay alive."

"Protect Kai?" Liv questioned in surprise. "Protect him from what? I'm pretty sure we're going to be the ones that need protection from him."

"Damon's going to be after Kai. Bonnie might be too."

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Because of what Kai did to Elena."

"What did Kai do to Elena?" Jo asked.

"He performed a spell, linking her to Bonnie. Right now Elena is pretty much in a spell induced coma. Until Bonnie dies, Elena will stay that way."

Jo and even Liv looked saddened by Luke's news. Jo was getting really close to Elena. She was one of her only friends. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't be able to see or talk to her anymore, possibly ever again.

"Who's to say that Damon won't just kill Bonnie?" Liv asked.

"Technically, he could. Killing Bonnie will end the spell and wake Elena up."

"But, Elena wouldn't forgive Damon for killing her best friend. Essentially, he'd be losing Elena anyway," Jo rationalized.

"Either way, regardless of what happens with Damon, Bonnie and Elena, you'll still have to make sure nothing happens to Kai."

"How are we supposed to protect Kai, Luke? He's going to want to kill us. We can't protect someone who's trying to kill us," Liv stated.

"You just have to make sure Damon doesn't try to kill him. You guys can still find a way to stop Kai, but you can't let him die. Otherwise, you end up back here, permanently."

"With you," Liv said in a sad tone.

Luke sighed as he pulled Liv into a hug. "It's not your time to go. Come on, I merged with Kai so that you two wouldn't have to merge with me or Kai. If you die now, my death will have been for nothing."

"I miss you. All of the time," Liv said as she pulled out of the hug and stared back into Luke's eyes.

"Is that why you've been destroying your life?" Luke joked, even though he was somewhat serious.

"I'm not destroying my life!"

"You pretty much tried to kill yourself by picking a fight with Kai, which made Tyler break up with you. Then, you decided it was a good idea to drop out of college. Now, you're dead at the hands of your ex-boyfriend who is now turning into a werewolf as we speak. It sounds to me like your life has been a downward spiral ever since I died."

"He's kind of right," Jo agreed as she made a pointed look at Liv.

"I know you miss me Liv. I miss you too. But, you can't keep doing this. You have to live your life to the fullest. I died so that you would have the chance at life. Please, don't waste it," Luke said with a gentle smile.

Liv was in tears. She wanted to tell Luke that she would do what he asks. But, it was hard for her to agree to live her life when she knew that he wouldn't be a part of that life. She wanted nothing more than to have Luke by her side again. She missed her twin so much.

"Please, Liv. We don't have much time left. I need you to promise me that you're going to try to have a good life. That you're going to go back to school and do what you want. That you're going to give you and Tyler another shot, because he really does love you and I know you love him."

Liv sighed as she answered, "I will, I promise."

Luke turned to Jo, "I need you to make sure she sticks to her word. You can kick her ass for me if you have to."

Jo, Liv and Luke laughed at Luke's joke. "I said I promise. I won't waste it."

"And Jo," Luke paused to make sure she knew how serious he was. "Protect my nieces and/or nephews at all costs. The Gemini coven is going to want them to merge one day. Don't let that happen. I don't want them to go through what we had to. You too, Liv. You have a high chance of ending up with twins one day too. You both have to make sure that the coven doesn't get their hands on them."

"We won't let them," Jo responded determinedly.

Liv and Jo both started glowing a bright white color.

"It's time," Luke told them.

"No, wait! I don't want to lose you again! Not yet!" Liv exclaimed in tears as she hugged Luke.

"You won't. As long as you do what I said. Live your life Liv and one day, when it's actually your time, we'll be together again."

"I love you Luke," Liv declared in tears.

"I love you too Liv."

Luke pulled Jo into a group hug with him and Liv.

"I'll be watching over the both of you. I'll always be there with you."

Jo and Liv turned brighter and brighter until they vanished into thin air.

Luke smiled sadly. "Bye"

 **Don't worry. That's not the last you'll see of Luke.**

 **If anyone has any ideas or anything you'd like to see happen, let me know. All feedback is always greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for any reviews, follows, or favorites.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

Jo woke up in the trunk area of Alaric's car. She could hear Kai talking to someone outside. Jo jumped at the sound of multiple gunshots outside.

"What the hell was that!? Alaric!" Jo yelled as she started scrambling to get out of the trunk of Alaric's car.

As Jo exited the car she caught sight of Alaric and Kai. Alaric had a gun pointed to his head.

"Alaric, stop!" Jo yelled, surprising both Alaric and Kai.

Alaric lowered his gun and looked at Jo in shock. "Jo?"

"How the hell are you still alive?" Kai asked as he glared at Jo.

"Bonus to being linked to you," Jo answered.

"No worries. I'll just kill you again. Tell me, do you prefer the gut again or should I try stabbing you in a new place this time? Neck sounds good to me. What do you think Josette?"

Alaric moved closer to Jo as Kai came toward her in an attempt to block his path. Alaric may not be a vampire anymore, but he was still skilled at killing them. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Kai near Jo again, even if he had to die in the process. He would do anything to protect her.

As Kai stepped forward, Tyler suddenly jumped right onto Kai and viscously but his neck. Tyler was already in half wolf form. He glared evilly at Kai before turning to see Alaric with Jo. Tyler looked taken back at Jo being alive.

Jo could see the shock on Tyler's face. She had to tell him about Liv. "Tyler, Liv's still alive."

Tyler wanted to stay and find out how Liv could possibly still be alive, but he could feel the transformation overtaking him. He had to get out of there before he hurt someone. "Warn everyone to stay out of my way!" Tyler exclaimed as he rushed off.

Alaric and Jo turned back to Kai, who was not holding onto the giant bite mark on his neck.

"What the hell was that!?" Kai screamed in anger.

"Werewolf," Alaric told Kai calmly. "Yeah, for future reference you probably shouldn't come between a werewolf and his girl. They tend to have a very bad temper."

"You're kidding, right!?" Kai exclaimed. "Werewolves exist?"

"Of course. What you didn't know your little sister was dating a werewolf?" Alaric asked in a mocking tone. "By the way, you may want to take care of that. Werewolf bites are poisonous to vampires."

Kai glared at Alaric and Jo before running off into disappearance.

"Alaric, we can't let him die!" Jo exclaimed as Alaric turned to her.

"What are you talking about?" Alaric asked confused.

"The only reason I'm alive again is because Kai became a heretic. If he dies again, me and Liv, as well as the rest of the Gemini coven die with him.

"We have to him the cure," Alaric decided quickly.

"We do, but first I have to find my sister," Jo said as she started walking back toward the church.

Alaric and Jo rushed into the church. All of the members of the Gemini coven were coming back to life. Jo spotted her father right away.

"Dad, where's Liv?"

Joshua looked confused. "I don't know. I couldn't find her. How are we alive again?"

"Kai had vampire blood in his system when he died. He became a heretic," Jo said as she looked around at everyone, trying to spot her sister in the mess of debris. "We have to find Liv."

"The last time I saw her was right before Kai destroyed everything. I haven't been able to find her since. She must have been thrown somewhere."

"Let's check outside," Alaric said, trying to help Jo to calm down by finding her sister.

Joshua followed Alaric and Jo outside.

"Liv!?" Jo called out.

"Olivia!?" Joshua called out frantically for his youngest daughter.

"You're wasting your time," Kai said from behind them. "I already found Liv."

"Kai, where is Liv?" Jo asked.

"Right where I want her to be. If it makes you feel any better, she's still alive, for now anyway. But, she is running out of time."

"Where the hell is my daughter!?" Joshua yelled out in rage.

"Whoa, calm down there dad. You know, I wonder if you would react this way if it were me or Josette missing? Or is it just Liv? I mean she does seem to be your favorite," Kai said with a smirk. "I can see why. That little sister of mine can be quite entertaining. She's a feisty one that Liv. Quite the fighter. She put up a big fight against me."

"Kai, what did you do with Liv?" Jo asked in worry.

"My specialty of course!" Kai exclaimed with a huge smile. "Exactly what I did to you. I stabbed her in the gut with a hunting knife. But, don't worry, I'm sure if you hurry you might be able to save her."

"Why go after Liv?" Jo questioned. "She didn't do anything to you Kai. She's not a threat against you."

"I needed leverage and Liv is the perfect leverage."

"What do you want Kai?" Jo asked, trying to cut to the chase since she didn't know how long her sister had.

"I want the cure to this, dog bite that Liv's lovely boyfriend gave to me."

"We'll help you get the cure, Kai. You don't have to use Liv as leverage."

"Why am I having a hard time trusting that you would help me Josette?" Kai questioned. "It's not going to happen, sissy. You bring me the cure, or our little sister dies."

 **All reviews, ideas, or any kind of feedback is always appreciated. If there's anything you'd like to see happen in the story, let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I had a lot of family in town for my brother's graduation so I didn't have enough time to update. But, I'm back :)**

 **Thanks for any reviews, follows, or favorites.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

 _Of course this would happen to me! Why am I not surprised that I would wake up from the dead only to be stabbed by my psychopathic brother?_

As Liv opened her eyes she looked around at her surroundings. She couldn't tell where exactly she was, but she knew it was tight and it was dark.

 _Where the hell did Kai put me?_ Liv thought to herself as she started to feel around the confined space. _It feels like a box. Oh, no! It's not a box! It's a coffin! I'm in a coffin!_

Liv started to cry as she realized her current predicament. _That bastard buried me alive! How the hell am I going to get out of this now? No one's going to be able to find me! And even if they do find me, I'll probably be dead by then considering I'll either bleed to death or run out of air by the time that happens._

 _So much for a second chance at life. I came back from the dead just to die like this? At least the first time I died I knew that there was a greater purpose for it. I was saving Tyler. Now I'll just be giving Kai the satisfaction of knowing that he won. I just hope that Jo or my dad will be able to stop Kai, once and for all._

 **At the Salvatore Mansion…**

Jo had already changed out of her wedding dress and into a pair of jeans and a burgundy colored shirt. Her hair was now out of the bun and put into a loose pony tail. She and Alaric were standing by the entrance to the living room, watching Kai and Joshua stare at each other.

Kai was sitting in the living room smirking at Joshua, who had yet to take his eyes off of Kai. Joshua was watching Kai like a hawk. There was no way he was going to let Kai get the better of him again. He was determined to put a stop to his son's madness, once and for all.

"You know, if you take a picture it might last longer, dad," Kai stated with a smile.

"Where's Olivia?" Joshua asked for the umpteenth time.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kai sighed. "I'll give you Liv once I get the cure to this disgusting werewolf bite."

"Caroline is going to get the cure," Jo responded. "She's on her way to get it now. But, it's going to take time and Liv might not have that kind of time."

"You're right. She probably doesn't. In fact, she probably has less time than you think."

"What does that mean?" Alaric asked, intrigued.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway, enough about Liv. I want to hear about how Elena's doing."

"What's wrong with Elena?" Jo asked Alaric.

"She's in the hospital. Damon's with her. Apparently she hasn't woken up since she was knocked unconscious at the wedding. She's in some type of coma."

"A magically induced coma," Kai revealed with a mischievous smile.

"What did you do to her?" Jo asked with concern.

"Well, I was in a very angry state after what Bonnie did to me. So, I decided that I wanted some revenge against the little witch."

"Kai, what did you do to Elena?" Alaric demanded.

"I linked her life to Bonnie's. As long as Bonnie is alive, Elena stay's in a coma. She won't age or anything, but she won't be able to live her life until Bonnie is done living hers."

"Why Elena!?" Alaric demanded. "She didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah, but she was involved with the wrong people. I don't care about Elena. She's just collateral damage."

"You don't care about anyone," Joshua concluded. "You're nothing but a power hungry sociopath. I should have killed you years ago when I had the chance."

"Well, too bad you didn't. Now, if you do you all die. Along with the rest of our dumb coven. But, you're right about one thing dad. I am a power hungry sociopath," Kai finished with a smile. Kai narrowed his eyes at Joshua as a thought occurred to him. "A power hungry sociopath that can suck up magic."

Jo and Alaric share a curious look as they try to figure out what Kai is up to.

"And the only way a guy turns into a werewolf is by magic right? So that must mean the venom is magic. Why not just siphon it up?" Kai put his hand up to the bite on his neck and started to siphon the magic from the venom.

Alaric, Jo, and Joshua watched as Kai's bite mark glowed and then healed before their eyes.

As Kai finished he smirked at Joshua and then Jo. "All better," Kai announced as he stood up ready to leave.

"Okay, you're better. That's great! You get to live to torture more people," Jo stated sarcastically. "Now, tell us where Liv is!"

"How is that fair? I mean you guys really didn't do anything for me. You didn't help me get better. I did that all on my own. Now, I think it's only fair if I let you find Liv all on your own," Kai stated with an evil smile.

"Dammit Kai! Olivia didn't do anything to you!" Joshua exclaimed.

"I know. But, it's like with Elena. Liv is just collateral damage. You see you and Josette love her, which means if I let her die I'll be hurting you two. There is nothing I enjoy more than hurting my family."

"Kai, please, just tell us where Liv is," Jo begged, desperate to find her sister.

"I can't do that. But, I will give you a hint sissy. Liv is in a coffin in the same cemetery that Elena's parents are buried in. Now, it's a pretty big cemetery so if I were you I would get to looking," Kai finished as he disappeared out the front door.

 **All reviews, ideas, or any kind of feedback is always appreciated. If there's anything you'd like to see happen in the story, let me know.**

 **I'll hopefully be updating again around Wednesday. I'll be updating Prom Night and hopefully Malevolent tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
